


Shut Up and Drive

by nowhiteflaguponmydoor



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s07e16 B.J. Papa San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhiteflaguponmydoor/pseuds/nowhiteflaguponmydoor
Summary: a little coda to B.J. Papa San





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Beej telling Hawk to "shut up and drive". Most of the dialogue is from the episode itself; this is just my little "what happens after" ficlet.

It wasn’t just that BJ was tired. 

Hawkeye had tried to gently sway him from spending so much time with this surrogate family he’d stumbled upon, but to no avail. Beej was running himself ragged, and while Hawk was worried about his physical wellbeing, he couldn’t help but worry about his emotional state as well. He knows that BJ misses Erin and Peg, more than words could ever let on, and that helping the Korean family in any way he could was a way to cope with that pain. So when BJ went to go charging off to bring news of the family’s missing son, something told Hawkeye to go with him.

He’s glad he listened to the little something, but dismayed it turned out to be right.

Hawkeye understands why Beej is so upset and he hates that he can’t fix this. He’d go searching for that family himself if he could, but although he’d tried to reassure BJ with a half-hearted “maybe they’ll come back”, he doesn’t really believe it himself.

Now BJ’s giving him what he’d normally think of as a love tap on his behind, but he doubts Beej even thinks twice about it and so he doesn’t mention it. BJ skulks into the Jeep and Hawk gets in to drive them back to camp.

“I wish I knew what to do, Hawk,” Beej says, his frustration evident.

“I know what you’ll do. Go home and have a lousy meal, a poor night’s sleep, and tomorrow, you’ll find somebody else to help.”

“Are you crazy? You think I’d ever do that again?” 

Hawkeye has to bite back a laugh at that. Of course BJ will. He wouldn’t be his Beej otherwise.

“I know you would,” Hawk replies.

“You’re right.”

“I always am,” Hawkeye quips, trying to bring him some levity. 

“Shut up and drive,” Beej responds, not in the mood. 

Hawkeye continues driving and is quiet for less than a minute because he’s never really been able to abide silence and he definitely isn’t able to abide an upset Beej without trying to comfort him. BJ is staring out at the dusty landscape, frowning, and Hawk hates this, hates that Beej is hurting. He slows down and pulls over underneath a tree, killing the engine and then reaching over to take BJ’s hand. He’s slightly surprised that BJ lets him. He tries to think of something helpful and wise to say (as Beej would do for him), but he can’t. So he just goes with his gut.

“I’m sorry, Beej.”

BJ nods and squeezes his hand, but doesn’t look over at him. Hawk runs his thumb across Beej’s knuckles and brings them up so he can press a kiss against them before gently placing Beej’s hand back in his lap. He doesn’t want to push BJ when he’s upset, but it isn’t in Hawkeye’s nature not to try and soothe a hurt, whether it’s a physical hurt or otherwise.. He’s about to restart the Jeep when BJ reaches for his hand. “Thanks, Hawk,” he says quietly. Hawkeye turns to look at him, and offers him a gentle smile.

“Anytime, Beej.” 

Hawkeye starts back to camp. BJ keeps his hand on Hawkeye’s until they’re pulling back into the 4077th.


End file.
